opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Weapon Weapon Fruit Feats
WEAPON WEAPON MASTERY [ SKILL BONUS - STARTING FEAT ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Weapon Fruit '''Benefit: '''Use of weapons of all varieties becomes second nature, they gain weapon proficiency with all varieties of weapons, meaning the user can use any type of weapon without penalty and gain a bonus to weapons they are already proficient with equal to their level - 20. Additionally they gain Weapon Attack as a favored skill but take a penalty to it equal to their current level - 25. Such that at level 25 weapon attack will have no penalty and ranged attack will have a +5 bonus. ' '''HAMMERSPACE HERO [ MISC ]' Prerequisites: '''Weapon Weapon Fruit, Weapon Attack Rank 18 '''Benefit: '''Allows the weapon weapon user to store a number of weapons equal to their Wis Mod + 1 inside of their body. Some over-sized weapons may require 2 slots. Whilst inside the user these weapons don't add to the weapon user's weight and don't use any of the weapon user's carrying capacity. These weapons can be drawn from the body or dismissed back into it twice per turn as a free action. Weapons drawn in this manor gain a surprise bonus equal to the user's Wis mod and catch the opponent flat-footed only, this surprise effect applies only on the turn a weapon is drawn and can be used on an only once with each stored weapon, that is the effect applies again if Sanyu draws a different weapon. He can dismiss any number of his stored weapons from his body as a movement action. Causing them to litter the ground around him. '''Special: '''If used with a sentient weapon something interesting might happen. '''WEAPON WEAPONS [ EXPLANATION - FREE ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Weapon Fruit '''Benefit: '''Unless otherwise stated all natural weapons generated by the fruit gain the same surprise bonus described in Hammerspace Hero. '''OVERCLOCKED WEAPON WEAPONS [ DAMAGE BONUS ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Weapons '''Benefit: '''All devil fruit weapons may be modified by a crew scientist to have an elemental damage bonus as normal weapons are. '''WEAPON BODY [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Hammerspace Hero '''Benefit: '''The Weapon Weapon user may now allow weapons to pass through their body as long as they are aware of them and have a free weapon storage slot. This ability grants them a bonus to defense equal to their will save, but only against attacks which do not catch them flat-footed. This defense bonus can be negated by armament haki, seaprism stone, or unarmed strikes. '''DISARMING BODY [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Weapon Body '''Benefit: '''If Sanyu has a free weapon slot they may attempt to disarm their opponent using their weapon body. When Sanyu is attacked he may choose to not defend against the attack instead rolling the average of his will save and reflex save against the attack. If successful Sanyu disarms the opponent, absorbing their weapon into his body, and can wield it from his personal hammerspace as he wishes. '''MARINE SCIENCE IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD! [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Weapons '''Benefit: '''The weapon weapon user produces a chain gun from their abdomen as they thrust their hips forward. Deploying the chain gun is their swift action for that round and pulling it back into themselves is also a swift action. This weapon can be used for up to three rounds before overheating though the Weapon Weapon user only gets the surprise bonus on the first round. '''Damage: '''1d6 + Wis Mod + Elemental Damage '''Spin-up: On the first round the chain gun fires as many shots as a normal ranged weapon, on the second round it fires twice as many, and on the third round it fires three times as many. The user may elect to spin-up the weapon without firing at the cost of a movement action per round of spin-up. This means the weapon can be spun to full-speed before firing such that it can be fired at its maximum rate for all 3 rounds. Range: '''150 ft '''WEAPON METAMORPHOSIS [ MISC ] Prerequisites: ' Hammerspace Hero, Overclocked Weapon Weapons '''Benefit: '''The Weapon weapon user may transform part of OR their entire body into a weapon stored within their hammerspace. '''Single Limb Transformation: '''Weapons wielded by transformation rather than being drawn from the body gain an additional bonus to attack and damage equal to the users Wis Mod as their potency is augmented by the users will. One handed weapons can be put on forearms or legs but two handed weapons can only be manifested as legs. As such two handed weapons suffer a -5 penalty due to awkwardness of use and the range of two handed ranged weapons is reduced to 100 ft since use of the scope is impossible. +20 against being disarmed.(God help you if you are disarmed though.) '''Full Body Transformation: '''The weapon weapon user transforms their entire body into a single weapon stored within their hammerspace. Naturally they cannot wield themselves and must be used by another character. The effect creates a massive two handed weapon with the mass of Sanyu added to the stored weapon, this increases the strength requirement to wield the weapon by 8. (For ranged weapons mounting Sanyu like a cannon can remove this absurd strength requirement.) Also the base damage of the weapon is multiplied to reflect it's new size and mass. As a general rule one handed weapons do 3x their normal damage and two handed weapons do 2x their original damage. ''There are some exceptions such as Blutsauger, which requires the multi-weapon version of weapon metamorphosis (see below) and is of greater mass than Sanyu already such that it's damage is only multiplied by 1.5x. Additionally Sanyu's Wis Mod is added to the wielders attack roll and the weapon's damage,(After initial multiplication!) the effect of tempest is also added to all attacks using Sanyu. Finally the wielder gains the benefits of feats such as Hurricane if Sanyu is using them. '''MULTI-WEAPON METAMORPHOSIS [ MISC ] Prerequisites: 'Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Metamorphosis, (Multi-weapon fighting is recommended but not required.) '''Price: '''Can be purchased for 2 Feat Pieces once prerequisites are met. '''Benefit: '''The user can now turn multiple different parts of their body into weapons, including multiple duplicates of the same weapon. And in some cases combine two weapons into one. '''Full Body Transformation: ' When Sanyu is being wielded by another player he can transform part of his body into a ranged weapon which he can aim and fire alongside the wielders attacks. Sanyu defers his turn till theirs, rolling his attacks immediately after the wielders, every attack of theirs which hits the opponent grants a circumstance bonus of +10 to Sanyu's corresponding attack. However due to the added awkwardness of the double weapon and recoil the multi-weapon penalty is applied, the wielder suffer's Sanyu's main hand multi-weapon penalty and Sanyu suffers the off-hand multi-weapon penalty. (All the bonuses from normal full body metamorphosis still apply.) '''Special: '''During use of the All the Guns feat. Multi-weapon metamorphosis creates a duplicate of every weapon stored in hammerspace that is used in the feat. For simplicity's sake this duplicate isn't rolled as a separate weapon but simply doubles the damage for the weapon. '''METAMORPHIC MEMORY [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Weapon Metamorphosis '''Benefit: '''The user may now select a number of weapons equal to their Wis mod that they can transform into without that weapon being currently stored within their hammerspace. Though the weapon needs to be stored within their hammerspace for a time to be added to their memory. '''Special: '''All guns stored in memory in addition to all stored in hammerspace are used during the All The Guns Feat. '''BUSTER BLADER [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Multi-weapon Metamorphosis '''Benefit: '''Allows Sanyu to combine a ranged weapon with a melee weapon as part of his transformation. This combined weapon is rolled as a single melee attack with the main hand multi-weapon penalty applied. The damage dealt on a successful hit is equal to the damage of the two separate weapons added together.(Applying the attribute bonus to damage only once.) '''Special: '''If Sanyu has taken Multi-weapon fighting they can transform a second limb into a combined weapon. However, both attacks take the off-hand weapon penalty. '''MISSILE BOY [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Weapons '''Benefit: '''Once per day the weapon weapon user can transform into a human missile delivering devastating destruction. This attack is a 3 round action. On the first round Sanyu transforms into the missile and can travel up to half his full run distance. On the second round Sanyu can travel up to his full run distance. On the final round Sanyu can travel up to half his full run distance before exploding. Sanyu does not take damage normally while in this form. Instead after exploding he reforms with the same amount of hp he had before transforming. However if he takes his total hp in damage while in this form he explodes prematurely dealing the damage of this ability wherever he happens to be at the time. In this form he takes a -5 to defense.(Though abilities such as electric shield still work in this form and can help compensate.) The round after exploding Sanyu reforms and is unable to use his devil fruit feats and can only take a single standard or movement action. '''Damage: '''4*(6d4 + Wis Mod + Heat Overclock Damage) '''Splash Damage: '''Deals base damage to all squares within a 5 foot radius of Sanyu's square. Deals 1/2 damage to all squares within a 15 foot radius of Sanyu's square. Deals 1/4 damage to all squares with 25 foot radius of Sanyu's square. Targets caught within the blast may make a dodge roll or reflex save vs a DC of 20 + Sanyu's ranged shot skill total + point blank(Sanyu can increase the DC for all targets using spirit lock. However lock on can only be used to increase the DC for a single target selected during the first round this feat is activated. If Sanyu is not able to move into the square of that target he loses the lock on bonus.) If the target beats the DC they may fall to prone and take half the damage for their square. '''ROCKET MAN [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisite: '''Weapon Weapons '''Benefit: '''The weapon weapon user transforms both of their arms into a single rocket launcher which is fired as a ranged touch attack as a full-round action. '''Damage: '''3*(2d6 + Wis Mod + Heat Damage) '''Splash Damage: '''Squares adjacent to target receive 1/3 of damage done to the target.(Though targets in the adjacent squares may make a reflex save vs a DC equal to 15 + Sanyu's level in order to fall to prone and avoid the damage.) Additionally even if the attack misses so long as the attack roll is within 15 points of the targets defense roll deal splash damage to the target. '''ALL THE GUNS [ DAMAGE ] '''Prerequisites: '''Weapon Weapons, At least 2 Devil fruit Weapons. '''Benefit: '''Once per day, the weapon weapon user may fire all of their weapons at once in an all out attack for a single round, this includes all of their ranged devil fruit weapons, and all guns stored in hammerspace. They take a multi-weapon fighting penalty on all the attack rolls. They may not take any actions the following round and after use they are exhausted.Category:Feats